Sakura
by Lov3Less
Summary: I used to hate the sakura but a girl who had the same smell, change everything. Soon, my gaze starts to follow her as I slowly captivated by her. The thing I hated most had become the thing I like most. 1896 pairing. Rated T to be safe


Ever since the time I lost to that pineapple bastard, I hate the sakura the most. Even the mere scent of it made my blood boil. However, since that herbivore transferred to Namimori, I could always smell sakura even though it is not the season.

"Good evening, Kumo-san," greet Chrome when she saw Hibari walking pass her.

"Tsk," I replied as I walk pass through her. At the very moment I walk passed her, I smell of the sakura once more.

One evening, I reached my patient limit of always smelling the scent.

"Oi, herbivore, you smell," said Hibari suddenly and this confused her.

"Excuse me, but why did you say so?" she said as she trembling with fear.

"I hate you scent. You had the sakura scent, which disgust me," I said.

"Eh? Sakura? But, Kumo-san, it is not even sakura season and yet why did you say so?" she said again, still trembling but now with a confused face.

"How do I know why you got that scent," I said as I walk away.

"Kumo... Hibari-san, thank you," she said and ran away, leaving me puzzled on why did she thank me and the lingering scent of sakura.

* * *

><p>Days when by, and she still smell the same. Slowly I got used to the scent which I used to hate, for she would sometime drop by my office. Whenever she drops by, Hibird will flew happily and rest on her shoulder. They were like closed friends and that was the first time Hibird would rest confortable on other's shoulder beside mine. But I still hate the sakura.<p>

As the seasons changes, so does she. Her hair grew longer and she no longer had the pineapple hair style. She even grew stronger and more independtly compared to the first I met her. Without realizing it, my gaze would always follow her.

"Ne, Kumo-san, would you like to go flower viewind with me and Hibird?" she asked while playing with Hibird.

"No. I hate the flower viewing the most and as well as crowded place," I said, pretending not to see her pout.

"Kumo-san, why did you hate the sakura?" she asked.

"Like hell I will tell you. If you want to know, find out yourself," I said as I took off to patrol the school.

"Boss, may I ask why Kumo-san hates sakura?"

"Eh? You didn't know? I thought Mukuro might told you since he always laughing when he recall it," said Sawada Tsunayoshi, which also known as Tsuna.

"Huh? Didn't something funny happen between them?"

"Well... I can tell you but please don't let anyone knows, especially Hibari, that you know this from me," he said.

"I promise."

"Actually, Hibari was once defeated by Mukuro with illusion of sakura. At that time, I didn't know when or how he got a disease where by he is weakened the moment he saw sakura."

"Is he cured now?" she asked worriedly.

"Yea, but everytime he saw sakura, he was remind of his defeat, and Mukuro sometime would also tease him with it. So, I think that's why he hate sakura."

That evening, when Chrome return to Kokuyo hideout, she argued with Mukuro. It was the first time where she argue with her beloved brother. She said that it was his fault that Hibari hates sakura.

"I hate you the most," she said and left the hideout.

The last thing she said, pierce right through Mukuro's heart. He kept on begging her not to leave and keep on complaining on the phone with Tsuna about Chrome. He was just like a dad who's daughter was in a rebellious stage and the said daughter had left home for other guy.

* * *

><p>Ding, dong<p>

"Who the hell is it?" I said as I slammed open the door to find her standing in front of my house.

"Err... Kumo-san, may I stay a night here?" she ask.

"Why here? Aren't you staying with that bastard or can't you stay at other's herbivore place?" I said with a teasing tone.

"I ran away from the hideout after arguing with Nii-chan, and I don't want to stay at Boss place as for sure Nii-chan will be there," she said looking away.

"Hmm... So you ran away and quarrel with him."

She nod her head, looking down.

"Fine, you can stay a night here but only one night," I said, as she smile at me.

My heart was beats become faster and I felt hot the moment she show me her smile. I quickly turn away hiding my blush.

Then one night, become two, and so on. She would always prepare breakfast and dinner so it is not such a bad idea for her to stay. As Hibird was also very happy with her stay. However, when I saw her smile, my heart will just beats very fast. I never had such symptoms. So, I when for checkup but there's nothing wrong with me.

When Mukuro finally know she was staying with me for a week, he went to my house. He threatens to damage the school and disrupt the peace in Namimori, as well as spreading the news I lose to him to everyone, if I don't let him into the house. After been threatened by him, I was so pissed off and decide to play a prank on him.

"Oi, pineapple bastard, do you know why she choose to stay here. It is because she likes someone here," I said.

Hearing this made Mukuro smirk face become a dreadful face.

"My... My Nagi... is seeing... someone. NOOOO! She is too young for that," said Mukuro as he hit his fist on the ground in a row.

Seeing him so pathetic made me laugh.

"Hibari Kyouya, tell me who is that bastard. I will kill him now," said Mukuro with a killing aura.

"Hmph, like I would do you a favor."

"Since you said she live here cause there's someone she like... It must be you... You are the one...," said Mukuro who is now losing his mind.

"Hold it! What are you two doing?" said Chrome who had just return from grocery shopping.

"NAGI! Tell Nii-chan who is it that you are interested in?" said Mukuro hugging Chrome ignoring the fact they were outside and I was there as well.

"Eh... What are you talking about, Nii-chan?" she said confusedly.

"He said you like someone and that is the reason why you stay with him. Tell is it him," said Mukuro pointing at me.

"What are you talking about? I think Kumo-san just playing a prank on you as it is April fool today," said Chrome blushing; as she try to calm down Mukuro.

"But... but that day you quarrel with me also because him," said Mukuro pouting his mouth.

"Cause that is your fault, for making Kumo-san hate something so nice," said Chrome.

"Oi, Chrome, bring that pathetic bastard back and the reason I hate sakura is not entirely his fault as I always don't really likesakura for its crowd."

"Take this. You can use it when you want to come over, stop calling me Kumo-san. You can call me Kyoya if you dare," I said as I threw a key to her.

"Ano... Kyo... Kyoya-san, I know this is quite sudden, but could you go out with me?" she confessed.

"Nagi, what are you talking about?" said Mukuro as he heard her confession.

"I don't mind, but do something about that bastard. He is so pathetic now that it spoil my mood on biting him to death," I said as I point to Mukuro who is on the verge of crying.

From that days onwards, I slowly like sakura as we spend our time flower viewing it on the roof with Hibird. As the winds blew, the sakura petals surround us as we shared kiss.

"By the way, I always want to know how or why did you have the scent of sakura? Did you use any perfume or cologne?" I ask.

"No, I never use any of those," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"Tsuna, what should I do? My Nagi will get eaten by that carnivore," said Mukuro as crash on Tsuna's place.

"Mukuro, I don't she will be eaten by Hibari. For they are in love for some time, though they just realize it now," said Tsuna.

"No... I won't hand my Nagi to that bastard so easily..." said Mukuro as he cried while the couple happily spent their time on the roof, kissing each other.

* * *

><p><strong>This is something I wrote randomly. Sorry for OOC-ness of Mukuro and Hibari, as well as the errors I made. Hope you like the story. Reviews are mostly welcomed.<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING. =D**


End file.
